


my antithesis in every way

by AstridVega (CrownPrincessMoon)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Character Study, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Are Merged, Island Mode (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow To Update, Togami Byakuya is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrownPrincessMoon/pseuds/AstridVega
Summary: After helping the others escape the Neo World Program, Makoto, Kyoko, and Byakuya stay behind to help reform the Remnants of Despair.(Diverges after Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Kamukura Izuru, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kirigiri Kyoko & Naegi Makoto & Togami Byakuya, Koizumi Mahiru & Saionji Hiyoko, Koizumi Mahiru/Soda Kazuichi, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Nidai Nekomaru/Owari Akane, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 9
Kudos: 77





	my antithesis in every way

**Author's Note:**

> Purely self-indulgent. The only reason I wrote this was because I couldn't find a fic with Byakuya/Makoto and Hajime/Nagito together.
> 
> Diverges after Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair and is not anime compliant.
> 
> I hope whoever stumbles across this enjoys!

**I.**  
  
The pods, Makoto, realized after staring at them for some time, were unnervingly similar in appearance to coffins.  
  
Well. Not completely. Maybe if coffins were constructed of gleaming white chrome with electric blue lines crossing through as a result of the power being fed through wires in the hospital walls.  
  
Maybe if coffins had translucent glass faces that housed kids—Young adults? No that didn't sound right. Teenagers? He loathed to use that word but it fit—teenagers who were more alive than dead, even if it didn't seem or feel like it sometimes with the shallow breaths that had far too many moments in between where their chests just didn't move.  
  
Like now.  
  
Makoto watched one of the Remenent's chest rise and stay that way for what felt like a solid minute. Only when her chest fell once more did Makoto release the breath he had been holding unconsciously.  
  
Anyways, Makoto would know. He's seen a lot of coffins. Too much in too short a time, but at least it was beginning to level off in Towa City, slowly but steadily. He wasn't quite sure about the rest of the world and a part of him felt bad about that but another part was just grateful he didn't have to deal with the overwhelming destruction left behind by Junko Enoshima. That he didn't have to face—at least for now— how far they would have to go before the world could truly recover from the Tragedy.  
  
Another reason he was happy for the sort-of-but-not-really self-imposed exile the Future Foundation had strongly encouraged. (More like borderline _threatened_ , but Makoto liked to look at the glass half-full.)  
  
Sometimes seeing how far they would have to go, how much they had already sacrificed, made him feel... hopeless.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Kyoko's voice startles him and he looks over his shoulder to pout at her.  
  
"I told you not to do that anymore. It scares me."  
  
The detective shrugs, moving further into the room. "And I told you to be more vigilant. Considering all we've been through, you'd think you would be a little bit better at knowing when someone is sneaking up on you."  
  
Makoto flushed and crossed his arms. "Maybe. But still. Just stop that. Freaks me out."  
  
Kyoko simply hums, in agreement, disagreement, or neither, Makoto isn't quite sure, but he thinks that's the point. She comes to stand next to him, her purple hair gathered behind her neck in a ponytail that sways gently as she surveys the four capsules in the room.  
  
"Anything?" She asks even though he's sure she already knows the answer.  
  
"Nope." He sighs. "They're still unresponsive."  
  
She nods, not surprised at all from the looks of it. "It's to be expected, but don't worry. They never actually died, remember? Chances are they'll be the first ones to wake up. And then we can start helping them."  
  
"I know...but I'm worried."  
  
Kyoko reads him easily. "About those two?"  
  
Makoto sighs. "They're the only ones we had to separate from the others because they're just that dangerous. What if we can't rehabilitate them? What if we can't rehabilitate the others? What if he comes bac–?"  
  
"Makoto!" Kyoko rarely raises her voice and even now it sounds barely a decible higher than the way she normally speaks but somehow she gets Makoto to be quiet, ears flushing.  
  
"Stop worrying so much. Everything is going to go exactly as planned. We'll deal with those two when they wake." She gives him a small smile. "As for the others, we both know that if anyone can help the Remnants of Despair, it's you."  
  
"Because I'm the Ultimate Hope?" He asks, feeling simultaneously resentful and embarrassed of the title.  
  
Kyoko raises an eyebrow. "Because you're Makoto and I don't think I've ever seen you give up."  
  
Makoto smiles sheepishly. "Thanks."  
  
Kyoko nods. "Now, c'mon. Byakuya made me promise not to leave him with the others for too long and I want to make sure we check up on everyone before we take the long way around to the hotel."  
  
Makoto attempts and fails to look disapproving and ends up laughing instead. "Why are you always messing with him? I thought we were all friends now."  
  
"Maybe this is what my friendship looks like." Kyoko smirks.  
  
"You don't treat me like that. Or the others, come to think of it." Makoto points out and Kyoko simply hums as she turns around.  
  
"Yes, well. The rest of you aren't exactly Byakuya Togami, now are you?" She says as he follows her out of the room. "It's like he always says: he deserves special treatment."  
  
"I don't think this is what he had in mind." He jokes before looking over his shoulder one last time at the not-coffins.  
  
"Makoto?" Kyoko is already down the hall, stepping into another room.  
  
"Coming!"

  
 **II.**  
  
" _Careful!_ " Byakuya hissed when Hiro nearly dropped his luggage for the sixth time in a row on his way to his appointed cottage.  
  
"Sorry, dude. This thing is way heavy."  
  
"That thing costs more than your life savings." Byakuya snapped. "Be careful."  
  
"You could always take it yourself, you know." Hiro grumbled as he walked by. Byakuya rolled his eyes.  
  
"Don't make me laugh."  
  
"And...Done!" Hina skipped out of Kyoko's cottage, brushing her hands off. "That's all of Kyoko's stuff sorted. What's next?"  
  
"Toko is still trying to get Makoto's stuff from the helicopter. You could always lend her some assistance."  
  
Hina's nose wrinkles. "Oh, okay. But I'm only helping because Makoto got me donuts that one time."  
  
Everyone's gotten her donuts at some point, Byakuya wants to point out, even himself to his eternal embarrassment, but she skips away before he can.  
  
Alone, Byakuya surveys the cottages that Kyoko, Makoto, and himself will be using.  
Close enough to the Remnants just in case something happens but far enough that they don't feel like they're being watched, Makoto had said when they were walking through.  
  
Personally, Byakuya would've preferred if they had just stayed in the hospital where there pods were already set up but Makoto wouldn't hear of it.  
  
"We need to help them feel comfortable." He'd said as they peered inside one of the rooms. "They can't feel like we're scared of them or consider them monsters."  
  
"How unfortunate for them that they are." Byakuya drawled.  
  
"It's not there fault," Makoto sounded like a record player at this point. "Junko manipulated them. You know that."  
  
"I also know that regardless of her influence, two of them in particular are highly unstable. If we're to convince the Future Foundation that these criminals–"  
  
"–kids–"  
  
"– _murderers_ –  
  
"–On second thought, I think I preferred the word criminals–  
  
" _Criminals_ ," he sent Makoto a withering glare and dared him to interrupt again. "Are worth rehabilitating we need to keep a watch on them."  
  
"I agree." Makoto nodded.  
  
"You are obviously the most suitable for this role." Byakuya continued. "Kyoko will be in charge of their living conditions while I run interference with the Future Foundation."  
  
"Are you sure?" Makoto bit his lip and Byakuya felt his gaze briefly drawn to the motion. "You don't have to. I basically dragged the rest of you guys into this."  
  
"Don't be ridiculously." He scoffed, turning sharply on his heel. "Who else could do it? Hiro? Stop talking."  
  
"Still." Somehow Makoto managed to match his long strides, jogging lightly besides him. "Thank you."  
  
Byakuya hummed in reply.  
  
They soon split up, Makoto wishing to check in on the Remnants and Byakuya having to manage the three stooges they brought along with them for no other reason than they wanted to "see them off."  
  
Whatever.  
  
Hina returns with Toko in tow, the both of them carrying Makoto's bags.  
  
"C'mon, Touko! You're such a slow-poke." Hina ribs good-naturedly, knocking her shoulder against the other girl's.  
  
"Sh-shut up. You k-know I hate running." Touko snaps back in reply. She doesn't, however, Byakuya notes absently, move away from Hina's touch. Despite their frequent arguments (and Byakuya means that in the _loosest_ sense because half the time Hina doesn't even realize she's being insulted), the two girls have gotten close.  
  
Things had come a long way since their life at Hope's Peak.  
  
"Hello, M-master." Touko stutters as they walk by, face bright pink.  
  
Ugh. Maybe not that much.  
  
He deliberately turns away from her and sees Makoto and Kyoko approaching them. They walk close, arms nearly brushing together, and as is wont in his case, Makoto appears to be leading the conversation with exaggerated hand motions and the like.  
  
Kyoko says something in reply and the Ultimate Lucky Student's face turns bright pink as he smiles shyly at her.  
  
Byakuya swallows the bitter taste in his mouth.  
  
Then again, some things had changed.  
  
  
 **III**.  
  
"I'm expecting an email from you everyday, okay? Living with these boys will drive you crazy. Promise?"  
  
Kyoko wonders if she looks as amused as she feels. "Only if you promise to keep Hiro and Toko in line."  
  
"I'll do my best!" Hina chirps before throwing her arms around Kyoko in a big hug. Kyoko tenses involuntarily before relaxing and hugging back briefly.  
  
Hina pulls away with shimmering eyes and a strong smile. Next to them, Toko latches on to Byakuya who in turn who makes a sound like a strangled cat.  
  
Much as it pains her to admit it she has anything in common with the heir, the two of them share the same dislike for PDA. She feels for him. A little.  
  
Later, she stands with Makoto and Byakuya as the Future Foundation helicopter rises into the sky, carrying their friends away for what might be a very long time.  
  
"I'm going to miss them." Makoto says.  
  
"We're still here." She reminds him.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Thanks, Kyoko." He sighs a little. "I still feel bad, though."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Makoto looks guilty at his feet. "You and Bykuya didn't have to stay with me you know."  
  
"We know." Kyoko says and leaves it at that.  
  
Makoto's smile is a slow and wonderous thing in the making. "Have I told you guys lately that you're my best friends in the world?"  
  
"And have I told you lately to stop considering us friends? We're colleagues. And even that's a stretch." Bykuya tone lacks it's usual ice though, so Makoto simply smiles and looks at the helicopter flying into the distance.  
  
Maybe this could work.  
  
 **IV.**  
  
Hajime wakes up with a gasp.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and nice comments appreciated!


End file.
